


Dating Myself

by MTL17



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Caitlin's alter ego makes a move on her.This story contains spoilers for Season 5 of The Flash, but takes place sometime after and deviates from canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC.

Caitlin Snow was now used to closing her eyes and opening them to find herself staring at her alter ego, Killer Frost. Initially it had been nightmares about the version of Killer Frost she had met on Earth 2, but after a little love and understanding not only had her alter ego become an important member of Team Flash, but a true friend, now they had found a way to talk to each other. Only this time instead of finding herself in Star Labs, or her home, or even in her bed, which her real form was in now, Caitlin found herself imagining herself and Killer Frost sitting at a familiar table. Which made her blush, as it was not the first time she thought something like this, and she was worried her alter ego had discover those thoughts, and was about to laugh at her.

"This, this is..." Caitlin stammered.

"Ronnie's favourite restaurant." Killer Frost said softly, taking Caitlin's hand, "It's Valentine's Day Caity, and I know you haven't had a lot of luck with men recently, so I was thinking maybe I could be your Valentine."

"Oh." Caitlin said both in relief, and disappointment, then quickly covering by grabbing the champagne glass in front of her and holding it up for a toast, "Oh, absolutely. That, that would be fun. We should do that. So, to our Galentine's Day."

"I didn't say anything about Galentine's Day, did I?" Killer Frost pointed out in a tone which always sounded flirtatious, before snapping her fingers.

Just like that night with Ronnie a man appeared as if out of nowhere with a basket of roses and offered, "Flower for the pretty lady?"

"Absolutely." Killer Frost beamed, echoing Ronnie's words and then actions as she bought a rose and offered it to Caitlin.

"Thanks." Caitlin blushed slightly, echoing her own actions by taking the rose and smelling it, and likely thanks to her own vivid memories it was just as good, "This is..."

"Just like that night?" Killer Frost offered, "Yeah, that's kind of the point. I mean, I did think about dreaming of something different, but I couldn't come up with anything better than this. It was your favourite night, and I wanted to reclaim it for you, as while you remember it fondly, it always makes you sad."

"Wow..." Caitlin murmured, "That's sweet. Kind of weird, but sweet."

"That's what I was going for." Killer Frost admitted, then taking Caitlin's hand in hers again, "Come on, I don't know how long we have, and I'm not done showing you what a great date I can be."

Those words caused Caitlin to frown and open her mouth to ask what are other half meant by them, but all of a sudden they weren't sitting down in that restaurant any more. No, they were both on their feet, dancing in that club Ronnie had taken her to afterwards. Specifically the moment when the music had slowed, and he had taken her in his strong arms and held her while they slow danced. It had been like something out of a fairy-tale, and now Caitlin was having that with Killer Frost. Which was kind of weird, and funny, but Caitlin wasn't laughing, or grossed out. She was touched, and she also felt something else she wasn't sure she wanted to focus on right now. Not that she could really focus on anything right now except eyes like hers staring back at her as the two of them danced.

So consumed was Caitlin in the way that Killer Frost was looking at her, both before and during the dancing, that it took a long time to notice the fact that her mirror-image wasn't in her usual get-up. She was still blue, but this was a much lighter and friendlier tone, and more to the point she wasn't just in jeans, a leather jacket and a dangerous looking pair of high heels. Well, she learned later that her heels were still high, but she was wearing a long flowing dress, similar to the type that Caitlin had worn that night, except in her preferred colour. That, this type of dancing, and honestly everything about the situation suggested this wasn't just a friendly celebration of Galentine's Day, or worse a mockery of it. This was something else.

"What..." Caitlin finally began in a croaky voice, "What did you mean exactly, when you said you wanted to be my Valentine?"

"You're the smart one..." Killer Frost pointed out, "You tell me."

There was another pause, and then Caitlin softly pointed out, "We're the same person."

"No, we're two different people, in the same body." Killer Frost pointed out dryly, before grumbling, "Not doing a great job proving me right about being the smart one here, Caity."

"You know what I mean." Caitlin protested, "We can't date!"

"Why?" Killer Frost questioned.

Another pause and then Caitlin pointed out, "Because it's weird."

"That didn't stop you from thinking about it." Killer Frost grinned, gleefully revealing, "Yes Caity, I've seen all your deepest darkest secrets, and they make me love you more, not less. And yes, it hasn't always been this way between us, but ever since you stopped fighting me... since we stopped fighting each other, and actually worked together? Something has been growing between us, and it's only getting stronger. You've felt it too, I know you have. And yes, our friends... your Mom, they wouldn't understand. But who cares? Who are they to tell us how we should feel about each other? We've seen first-hand how short life can be, and how cruel, so why deny yourself happiness, even if it comes in an unfamiliar and strange form?"

Which made Caitlin wonder if she really was dreaming, and Killer Frost was controlling her body right now, or maybe she was asleep and unaware of what her perverted mirror-image was thinking, as these were the questions and the answers which had been echoing around in her head for weeks now. Caitlin hoped it was real, but either way Killer Frost had done more than enough to break through her pitiful defences and pushed her into doing something she had wanted for weeks now, namely kissing her doppelgänger. Oh yes, Caitlin kissed the woman who looked exactly like her, who grinned wickedly against her lips and started kissing back with exactly the same passion she thought she would. With the same type of results.

Killer Frost tried to concentrate on this beautiful moment, which should have been easy as it was her moment of triumph, but her precious Caity just made that impossible. Just Caitlin willingly kissing her like this was enough to make Killer Frost automatically change the images around them again, this time to the hotel room Ronnie Raymond had once laid Caitlin Snow down upon and gently made love to her. Killer Frost wanted to do the same, but she wasn't after a restart, as right after their first kiss ended the white haired girl shoved the brunette down onto that bed and jumped on top of her. To be fair she followed up with another passionate kiss, this one even more passionate than the first, but then she kind of ruined it by breaking the kiss and getting sappy in Caitlin's ear.

"God, I've wanted this for so long." Killer Frost softly admitted.

"Me too." Caitlin whimpered, "I wish it was real."

"It's real enough, don't you think?" Killer Frost argued, and then when Caitlin didn't agree fast enough she growled, "Let me show you just how real I can make you feel."

Desperately trying to prove her words true Killer Frost bit down hard enough on Caitlin's skin that hopefully whenever their true body was these marks were appearing on the side of it's neck to prove to this beautiful woman this was so much more than one of their dirty little fantasies. Oh yes, this was Killer Frost taking what was rightfully hers. What should have been hers from the start and would be hers from now on. She promised herself that, as she started unwrapping her little present, to find a body almost identical to her own, except for the fact that it was much warmer. Then Killer Frost stripped herself naked, then pressed those identical bodies against each other while going back to work on Caitlin's lips and neck.

Along the way Caitlin actually giggled and whimpered, "What, oh, what's going to happen to our panties?"

"I'm going to make you ruin them." Killer Frost admitted with a chuckle, before promising, "But don't worry, I'll be happy to clean up the mess."

Which was of course followed by another wicked grin and a passionate kiss, Caitlin welcoming Killer Frost's lips with her own and even massaging her tongue when the white haired girl pushed it into the brunette's mouth. They also began sliding their hands over each other's bodies, Killer Frost resisting for a few minutes before she gripped firmly to Caitlin's well-rounded booty and gave it a good squeeze. Caitlin tried to return the favour, but Killer Frost made it very clear to her who was in the driving seat by smacking the other girl's hands away and then grabbing hold of her boobs to give them the same treatment. Which Killer Frost should have probably concentrated on more, and promised herself she would as soon as she got the chance to really worship Caitlin's body.

She would still find the time to do this anyway while they were still sharing a mind, but for now Killer Frost needed more. Oh yes, she needed to slide a hand down to those aforementioned panties and find out just how ruined they were. How wet Caitlin was for her. Just how aroused their body was because of the thought of the two women sharing the same body fucking. And oh, her precious Caity didn't disappoint, Killer Frost smirking triumphantly into the kiss as she found that those panties had been soaked through. Something which Killer Frost figuratively and literally rubbed in by beginning to slide her fingertips up and down that ruined fabric while chuckling into Caitlin's lips.

Caitlin wasn't sure she'd ever been so sexually overwhelmed, despite barely any foreplay and only a few touches so far. But it didn't matter, because this was her most twisted fantasy come to life, and of course Killer Frost would know how to play another person's body like an instrument. Especially this body. Their body. Oh yes, they were the mirror-image of each other, so of course Killer Frost knew just how to touch Caitlin to drive her wild. So much so that just from those little touches Caitlin was desperate for more, but she couldn't beg for it as Killer Frost's lips were firmly on hers, and the far more dominant woman wasn't allowing her to pull away from the kiss even for a second.

That kiss lasted a frustratingly long time, and then when it was finally over, that Killer Frost finally allowed it to end, the other woman pulled back and just stared deep into her eyes, leaving Caitlin speechless for a few long seconds. Then when she remembered she desperately wanted to say something, and opened her mouth to do it, Caitlin found herself crying out and then whimpering as the fabric to her panties were pushed aside then suddenly bare skin was touching bare skin. Of course that was nothing compared to Killer Frost pushing a finger inside her a few minutes later. That not only had her crying out loudly and whimpering, but her hips pushing up to meet that finger and her eyelids fluttering closed, which was a problem for her mirror-image.

"Open your eyes!" Killer Frost snapped, and then when Caitlin immediately did as she was told the meta-human chuckled with delight, and then purred, "That's it, show me those pretty eyes while I fuck you! Mmmmmm yessssss, good girl. Oh Caity, you're so beautiful. You're so beautiful when you're getting fucked! Fucked like a slut! Oh fuck yeahhhhhhhh, take it!"

Words like that were then repeated as Killer Frost buried that finger as deep as it would go into Caitlin and then began to fuck her with it. In her wildest dreams Caitlin had imagined Killer Frost shoving two fingers inside her as deep as they would go right from the start, and then immediately start pounding her with them. It had been a wonderful fantasy, but this was even better. This was Killer Frost gently pumping just one finger in and out of her, initially satisfying her need for more and yet teasing her at the same time. Oh yes, by the time Killer Frost picked up the pace and added the second finger Caitlin not only welcomed it, but she was aching for it. Then things continued like that for a little while, until the need for even more was just too much.

"Please!" Caitlin whimpered pathetically.

"Please what? You want me to make you cum Caity?" Killer Frost teased, and then when the other girl nodded she pushed, "Say it! I want to hear it coming from those pretty lips of yours."

There was a brief pause as Caitlin just whimpered some more, then she whined, "Please make me cum! I need to cum! Oh please Killer Frost, oh please, oh God! Oh God! Ooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd!"

Killer Frost chuckled wickedly, and then ordered firmly, "Good girl... now keep looking at me. Mmmmm yesssss, look into my eyes when I make you cum!"

Luckily it didn't really take much for Killer Frost to give her what she wanted, or for the other woman to make her cum for that matter. Oh yes, it was once again easy for this effortlessly sexy woman to give Caitlin overwhelming pleasure, this time by just increasing the pace of her fingers and using her thumb to rub Caitlin's clit. Then almost instantly Caitlin came, only barely remembering to look into the eyes of her lover, and that was only because it made her own pleasure that much more intense. Then of course Killer Frost effortlessly made her cum again, and again, and again, although not just from her fingers. Which thankfully gave her the opportunity to truly become lost in the ecstasy she was feeling, even if she did miss the eye contact a little bit.

Killer Frost had been dreaming of this exact thing for a very long time, even back when she hated Caitlin for being in the driver's seat all the time. This was so much more than her fantasies though, because it was her mind fucking Caitlin's mind. Which wasn't quite the same as if they were flesh and bone at the same time, and Killer Frost was truly able to take what was rightfully hers, it was still pretty intense, and in this wonderful moment it would more than do. After all, Killer Frost felt like she really could feel another woman's pussy cumming on her fingers while they stared intensely into each other's eyes. The only woman, the only person, she'd ever really wanted, and Killer Frost was making her cum.

That was the best part, getting to stare into her precious Caity's eyes as she made her cum, making sure she couldn't forget exactly who was doing this to her. And to her credit while Caitlin may have thrown her head back to cry out, gasp and scream, and even close her eyes a few times because things were just getting too intense for her, she quickly returned her gaze to Killer Frost, and did her best to keep it there for as long as possible. Which just pushed Killer Frost to make Caitlin cum harder and more frequently. However as much as she tried her fingers could only do so much. Luckily, she had the perfect plan for an edition. Something which would really make her Caity cum for her. Namely by adding her mouth to the equation.

More specifically Killer Frost quickly descended until her mouth was level with where her fingers were pumping in and out of Caitlin, and then she wrapped her lips around Caity's clit and then started sucking it with pretty much everything she had right from the get go. She also licked it on occasion, just to shake things up a bit, but mostly she sucked it, which unsurprisingly worked like a charm. Perhaps a little bit too well, as it caused poor Caitlin to slip into unconsciousness, and the next thing she knew Killer Frost was waking up in their body to find their fingers buried in their cunt and it was she who was on the edge of an orgasm. Or more accurately, this body was on the edge of another orgasm, and with Caitlin unconscious Killer Frost was only too happy to receive it.

Ironically it wasn't nearly as satisfying as it would be if she was back inside that little space their consciousness was sharing, with Caitlin Snow's beautiful face buried in between her legs, her Caity tonguing her twat to climax. Then maybe she would have this wonderful girl bounce up and down on a cock strapped around her waist. Oh, and Caity would look so cute face down, ass up and getting that juicy booty of hers pounded hard and deep, just like a bottom like her deserved. However in that intense moment it was easy to imagine those things, and as she went over the edge of that orgasm Killer Frost promised herself that soon it would be a reality. Then she pulled her fingers out of Caitlin's ruined panties, brought them up to her lips and greedily sucked them clean while telling herself it was mostly Caitlin's cum she was tasting. Not that she could really tell the difference, but hopefully that would not be the case if, or hopefully when, they both had their own bodies.

Once she finished cleaning those fingers Killer Frost purred to herself, "See you soon, Caity."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Hey Caitlin, what ya doing?" Cisco greeted his friend with a wide grin.

"Nothing!" Caitlin blushed.

"Oooooh, are you looking up porn at work?" Cisco teased, almost instantly regretting it as he closed the distance between them and noticed what was on the screen, "Oh Caitlin..."

"It's not what it looks like." Caitlin quickly protested.

"Really? Because it looks like you miss Ronnie, and that's okay." Cisco said softly.

"It's not that." Caitlin snapped, realising she sounded defensive and quickly clarified, "Really. I mean, of course I miss him, and I always will, but I've moved on."

"So why are you looking up old FIRESTORM files?" Cisco frowned.

There was a brief pause, then Caitlin admitted, "I want to see if I can separate Killer Frost from me."

"What?" Cisco exclaimed.

"Not permanently. Just temporally." Caitlin quickly clarified, "I figured the best way was trying to recreate what happened with Ronnie and Professor Stine, but there's two of us inside me, so hopefully I can do the reverse. Only a not quite there yet, so I didn't want to mention it until I actually had something. And yes, I know it's dangerous, but I think it would be worth it."

"Why?" Cisco asked once his friend finally gave him the chance, "Is living with her really that bad?"

"God no. It's amazing." Caitlin said, and then when she got a sceptical look from her friend she quickly insisted, "No, it really is. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but it's different now. Better. In fact, I can't imagine life without her. I mean, you know how hard I fought to get her back, so in some ways the idea of us ever separating breaks my heart."

"Then why do it?" Cisco asked.

"Because what if we need both of us?" Caitlin argued, "Think about it, before I was reassigned to sleep duty while Killer Frost is in the field I was solving problems with you in HQ. And yes, Iris has been doing a great job on her own, or with Sherloque, or whatever, but I still have something to contribute in battle, and leaving me asleep is a waste of a resource. Plus I'm pretty much the only one with the ability to fix anyone up, and while I can switch with Killer Frost on the fly, that doesn't do much if it's our body that needs fixing. And on a personal note, I just hate being mostly unaware of what's going on. I mean I could be asleep one moment, and dead the next, and never see it coming. Or something could happened to someone else, and I'd have to be told about that later. It's no way to live Cisco. And I love Killer Frost, I really do, but sometimes I just want full control of my body. Is that really so much to ask?"

"No, it isn't." Cisco nodded, "And you're right. Of course you are. So, I'm going to help you. Whatever you need, I'm here for you Caitlin."

"Thanks Cisco." Caitlin smiled.

"Awww, what a great friend." Killer Frost said mockingly in Caitlin's head, although Caitlin knew she meant it.

"So, what can I do first?" Cisco asked.

"Takeover reading this boring crap while I fuck Caity's brains out?" Killer Frost suggested.

Ignoring the voice in her head for now Caitlin simply said, "First comes the research. So bring up a copy of the FIRESTORM files. Start from the beginning, because there could be something I missed."

"Like how badly I want to fuck you?" Killer Frost grumbled.

"Shut up." Caitlin softly grumbled.

"Huh?" Cisco frowned.

"Not you." Caitlin whined.

"Oh? Roommate troubles?" Cisco grinned knowingly.

"Something like that." Caitlin grumbled.

"Come on Caity, we both know I'm not just going to go away because you said so." Killer Frost purred within Caitlin's head, "And yes, I know this is important if we ever want to be separated, but you said yourself, we have a lot of research to do, so we might as well have some fun along the way. Come on, just tell him you have to go to the bathroom or something. It's Cisco, he won't make a big deal out of it."

There was a brief pause, and then Caitlin sighed, "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Otherwise I'm just going to look like Gollum."

"It's okay. I have a lot of reading to do anyway." Cisco said dismissively.

They exchanged a smile, then Caitlin quickly headed out of the room, grumbling when she was out of ear shot, "We can't keep doing this. People are going to think there's some kind of problem between us. Or worse, something wrong with my body if I tell them I have to go to the bathroom all the time."

"Please, we both know the only thing wrong with that hot body is my hands aren't all over it." Frost grumbled, "Now quit your complaining and hurry up woman. Our body needs some love."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Sort of. She was able to ignore Killer Frost's demands to just go to the bathroom again in favour of going home, because whether her alter ego liked it or not she was in desperate need of some sleep, and this would be the perfect chance to get it. After she let Frost have her way with her, of course. Or at least as much as they could given their current circumstances. Hopefully that was about to change. Not that Cisco and the others could know that was the real reason Frost wanted to do this, and if she was honest the real reason Caitlin wanted to do it too. Sure, she had meant every word she just said to Cisco, but also, she just really wanted to be able to date herself properly.

That particular phrase made Caitlin chuckle to herself, and it wasn't because Frost had told her a dirty joke or something. Which of course made her seem crazy, but at least she was alone this time, in her car, trying to stop her hands from wandering over her body. Something which was mostly Frost taking a little control back while Caitlin was the one in the driver seat, so to speak, a new and wonderful technique they had discovered while fooling around, but it just wasn't enough. No, while Caitlin couldn't have imagined ever wanting something like this, she truly wanted to date herself. In the meantime, she would just have to make do with what she had, and whenever possible make it at least a little romantic.

Which was why when she eventually did get home she acknowledged the protests of her doppelgänger, opened a nice bottle of wine and poured herself a couple of glasses. It was a little sad to pour a drink for someone who technically wasn't there, but Caitlin knew that if she didn't Frost would complain she wasn't being a good girlfriend. Besides, it was only a matter of time before Frost took control of their body again, and the fact that she hadn't so far proved that she really didn't mind them taking things slow. Which was only further proven when Caitlin was allowed to run a nice hot bath, light a few candles and put on some gentle background music before sliding into the tub. In fact Frost was weirdly silent, which made Caitlin worry that her other half was mad at her for forcing them to wait.

"You're awfully quiet." Caitlin pointed out nervously.

"I'm just savouring the moment." Killer Frost said dismissively, before taking control of their body, grabbing the other glass of wine which Caity had been nice enough to leave in reaching distance, and then confess, "I like it slow too, sometimes. It's just... what do you expect? Fill your head with boring numbers and theories, when I just want my hands on you. Give a girl a break."

Suddenly getting control back of her body, and taking a few long seconds to adjust, Caitlin swapped Frost's drink for her own and then flirtatiously pointed out, "Well, you can use your hands on me now."

"More or less." Frost grumbled.

"I'm working on it." Caitlin sighed, "And now Cisco agreed to help, ahead of schedule, so we're making good progress. We just have to be patient."

"Never one of my virtues." Frost pointed out, before chuckling, "But look at me, bringing down the party? Mmmmmm, let's get back on track, shall we? Or better yet, you do it. Come on Caity, touch yourself. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, I know you want to pretend it was all just me back there, in the car, but we both know some of it was you. So do it. Touch that pretty little pussy of yours! Oh yes, that's my girl."

"Okay." Caitlin whimpered softly, doing as she was told even as Frost continued encouraging her.

It wasn't exactly how Caitlin, or even Killer Frost, had initially wanted it, but it weirdly felt appropriate for Caitlin to be the one to start their latest fun. In this case Caitlin chose to tease Frost even more by taking a long sip of her wine, and then placing it on the side and relaxing back for a few long minutes before she even began doing anything. Even then it was mostly just sliding her hands over their body, ignoring all of the most sensitive areas to tease both herself and the other girl trapped inside her. Which was admittedly very satisfying, as she could practically taste Frost's frustration. Of course she was frustrating herself in the process, and ultimately Caitlin gave them both what they so desperately wanted.

Killer Frost was both annoyed by this level of teasing, and deeply impressed by it. Their friends probably wouldn't think Caitlin had it in her, but Frost knew her mirror-image better than anyone. Oh yes, she knew Caitlin was capable of it, she was just impressed that she had actually done it. Although she was far more grateful when she at least slid a hand to their boobs, cupping them softly and making herself crying out. Or was that both of them? At times like this the line between them truly blurred, which was actually one of the few things Frost really liked about them having sex in this way. Sure, it wasn't what she truly craved, but in moments like this it was more than acceptable.

Especially when Caitlin started sliding her hand down her stomach and, oh the cheeky minx just slid that hand up and down for a few long seconds, more than enough to annoy Frost into taking action. Namely taking control of that hand prematurely so she could reach down and around to squeeze the other girl's butt, making Caitlin gasp with surprise. But then a satisfied smile crossed her face, as if to say, see, I knew you couldn't resist me, which just made Killer Frost more determined to resist. Which was probably what Caitlin actually wanted, but whatever. The point was Caitlin kept teasing them both, but predictably she only held out so long before giving into temptation herself.

When it did come it was just Caitlin gently brushing her fingertips over her pussy lips, but that was all it took to make Caitlin Snow let out the most beautiful little gasp and moan. It was followed up by similar sounds as the brunette continued to gently rub her cunt with one hand, while still using the other to cup her tits, much to the white-haired girl's amusement, and their mutual enjoyment. In this state Frost could feel an echo of what her mirror-image was feeling, although it was more the mental high of knowing what her sweet Caity was doing, and the fact that it was for her benefit. Of course, unlikely the far too infrequent times that Caitlin had done this in the past Frost wasn't forced into silence. No, her girl could hear her loud and clearly if she wanted to, and now seemed like the perfect time.

"So wet already." Frost's voice echoed in Caitlin's head, "Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, my girl is always so wet for me."

"It's, oh, it's what you do to me." Caitlin moaned softly.

"Put your fingers in your mouth. I want you to taste how wet you are!" Frost ordered, and then chuckled as Caitlin immediately obeyed, and then again when her girl softly moaned for her again, "You like that, huh? Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, prim and proper Caitlin Snow loves the taste of her own pussy because secretly she's a naughty little slut. My naughty little slut. So tell me, slut, how do you taste?"

"Good..." Caitlin replied after removing her fingers from her mouth, "But I bet you taste even better."

Frost scoffed, and then pointed out with wicked delight, "I bet we taste exactly the same. That's part of the fun, isn't it? Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, same body, same great flavour, oooooooooh, it's just the driver that's different. And exactly what we can do while driving..."

To prove her point Frost took control of their hands, and nothing else, at least for the moment, grabbing onto their boobs with both hands and squeezing them tightly while sending a little cold blast into them. For most people this would be agonising, especially in a hot bath, and maybe even fatal given how closed that shot was to their vital organs. But in their exploring they had found Caitlin was immune to any negative effects of cold, meaning that the chill on her hard nipples simply created a wonderful thrill, like sending an ice cube around those areas. Frost then allowed herself a few long seconds to grope those tits, before giving controlled back to Caitlin, who recently continued her work.

"We really do have great tits, don't we?" Frost pointed out gleefully, "Ohhhhhhhhh, yes we do, yes we do, mmmmmmm, I can't wait to suck them! To wrap my mouth around your beautiful nipples and suck them so hard you weep for me to lick a greedy little cunt. Oooooooooh, especially if I tie you up first. Oh yes, I love that idea. My sweet little Caity, all bound and helpless, looking so pretty as I play with her tits. Then, once you've ask nicely enough, I'll slide a hand down south, just like this... mmmmmmm yessssssss, play with your needy little pussy, and make you whimper, make you gasp, make you moan, mmmmmmm, yes, just like that!"

Caitlin certainly wasn't surprised when towards the end of that speech at the appropriate moment her right hand slipped underneath the water again to her needy pussy and started rubbing it again, the only difference being that it wasn't her doing it this time. No, her hands were no longer obeying her command, but that was more than okay with Caitlin, she was happy to relax and let her doppelgänger have her way with her. After all, this was exactly what happened any time they played together, the only difference being that Caitlin wasn't always aware of it, as sometimes Frost did this while they were together within their own head, where they could be face to face. Which was more intense, but it was also more heart-breaking, as it was only a illusion, and not the real thing that they both craved so much.

However this moment was so real that Caitlin almost couldn't stand it, as all she had to do was look down to see that her hands were moving without her permission to see physical proof of the fact that both halfs of her working together in this moment, her dominant alter ego taking complete control bending Caitlin to her will. Well, she couldn't see the hand beneath the water very well, given that she was busy relaxing in the bath, but she had seen it before it disappeared, and she certainly didn't have to see it right now. No, that was her lover inside her own body, who was doing such a wonderful job of teasing her to orgasm, so far without penetration, although she was sure that wouldn't last much longer. Not with the way that Frost's words were heating up.

"Yesssssssss, you love that, don’t you Caity, huh? Love it when I fuck you. When I slid my... our fingers along our pretty little pussy, mmmmmmm, and stroke our clit? When I push these fingers inside us, pounding hard and deep, and making you cum? When I fuck you! Just like I'm going to do when I'm free." Frost growled lustfully within their head, "Oh yes Caity, I'm gonna fuck you real good, and you know it. It's why you can't stop thinking about it. Well that, mmmmmmm, I'm then making sure you can't stop thinking about it. Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, I'm filling my Caity's head with all sorts of dirty thoughts, which really isn't that hard, as they're already there, in your twisted little mind. Thoughts about me fucking you with my tongue, fingers and toys. So, so many toys, mmmmmmm, you bad girl. And I'm going to fuck you with them all, especially the strap-on. Oh yes Caitlin, I'm going to fuck you with a nice big cock, in each one of your holes."

Particularly that last comment caused Caitlin to blush, then she whimpered, "Oh God, please yes, mmmmmmm, fuck me! I need to be fucked! I need to be fucked by you, ohhhhhhhh, please give it to me!"

"And how should I do that Caity?" Frost pushed.

Without hesitation Caitlin replied, "Your finger! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, slide a finger inside me and fuck me with it! Please? Oh please Frost, I need you to fuck me."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Frost smirked, slowly obliging, "Just imagine it's my cock, okay? Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, imagine it's my nice big cock. Oh yes, imagine it's my nice big cock, filling you, fucking you, stretching you out like never before, making you moan and whimper softly for me, as i turn you into what you were always supposed to be... MINE!"

As those words echoed in Caitlin's head the index finger of her hand was very slowly pushed into her welcoming pussy, as she only too happily gave Frost exactly what she wanted in the form of many, many whimpers and moans of pure pleasure. Frost kept talking of course, her words becoming even more possessive and dirty, but for a few long seconds Caitlin didn't really hear them, as she was too busy being overwhelmed by what she was feeling as that finger slowly made its way inside her. Even when it was as deep as it would go Caitlin was completely lost in it, because of course Frost immediately started pumping it in and out of her, her alter ego fucking her just the way she needed at the moment. Or at least the way that was available to her right now.

It was enough to truly satisfy her, and it didn't feel like anything could possibly satisfy her again, unless it was Killer Frost in a body truly independent of this one, her once nightmare made flesh making Caitlin her bitch. For now she would have to be satisfied with simply imagining it, although thankfully she was very good at that. Or more accurately Frost was. Oh yes, she painted a very vivid picture in Caitlin's head, her wicked words echoing in the scientist's mind until she was so lost in them she almost didn't notice another finger being added to her cunt, and she was controling another hand, which went to another sensitive area on her body.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you soooooo good! I'm going to pound your pretty little pussy, fuck your hot little mouth anyway I can, and most of all... THIS!" Frost bragged gleefully, and the last word reaching down and grabbing hold of Caitlin's ass, and squeezing it nice and hard, "I'm going to take your anal cherry! And no, this isn't me asking for it. This is me telling you it's mine, and I'm going to take it. Because I'm not one of these pathetic guys you've dated, or just past on the street, staring at your juicy little butt and wonder if you've ever had it fucked. If you'd ever let them fuck you there. Because I know you wouldn't. You haven't. Because you don't want someone to ask for it, you want it to be taken from you. You want me to take it from you. You want a strong, dominant Alpha female to tear your shit hole apart. And don't try to deny it, mmmmmmm, I've seen it. Oh yes, I've seen all of your nasty little fantasies, and I promise you, Caity, I'm going to make all your dreams come true."

"Please do!" Caitlin whimpered, trying to get Frost to give her what she needed with her next words, "Fuck my ass! Make it yours! No! Prove to me that it always was. Show me I'm yours by taking me in the most dominant way possible, and make me your little anal bitch! Mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk, I wanna be your bitch! I want to be Killer Frost's bitch, oh God, who takes it up the ass. Oh please Frost, take my anal cherry! Make me love butt sex, ohhhhhhhhh fuck, because if anyone can, it's you. Ooooooooh yessssssssss, take me! Break me! Make me 100% yours, oh my God, fuck me anyway possible, just please make me cum! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, make me cum, oh Frost! Frost... FROST!"

Killer Frost could listen to Caitlin Snow begging for her all day long, especially if she was begging to be fucked in the ass. Hell, Frost was tempted to shove a finger or two into Caitlin's butt hole right now to send her over the edge of orgasm. It was so tempting that it was almost painful not too, but Frost resisted, simply because she wanted to save that kind of anal play for a special occasion. Ideally when she officially had a body of her own, although at this rate she might have had to settle for simply a decent breakthrough, as she really wanted to be inside that butt. Of course, in this state it would be like anally taking someone else, and herself, and Frost wasn't down for that type of self-love. Of course, she didn't need ass play to make her beloved Caity cum for her.

In fact, it only took a few well placed rubs to Caitlin's clit, suggesting all that dirty talk really had affected her, and she surely couldn't wait to give her ass up to it's true owner. She knew that Caitlin had given away her 'real' virginity to someone who had faded into a distant memory, and wanted to save her ass for someone special. Caitlin hadn't thought it would be her alter ego, but Frost could see how grateful her mirror-image was that this was the case they found themselves in, which warmed the cold heart of Killer Frost, and made her giddy with delight. Almost as giddy as being able to make her little slut cum with the bare minimum of effort. Although she didn't stopped there, of course. No, Frost continued to frantically finger her precious Caity through many, many climaxes. And of course, provide her usual type of encouragement.

"Cum for me Caity! Cum you little bitch!" Frost growled within Caitlin's head, doing her best not to yell, as that would probably be distracting at this point, which would be counter-productive, "Cum! Cum like the submissive little whore you are! Fuck, just look at you. Lying there in your bathtub, letting a voice inside your head have her way with you. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, you're such a good whore for me. No ounce of shame whatsoever. Yeahhhhhhhhh, I bet if I wasn't doing this right now, you'd be doing it anyway. Actually, I know that for a fact. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, you'd be wishing it was someone controling you. Of fucking you, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, just... like... THIS!"

With that Frost pulled Caitlin's consciousness deep within side of their body, to the one place they could share. Only with Caitlin's mind in such a vulnerable state she was able to manipulate it so the brunette was instantly face down and ass up, while the white-haired girl was directly behind her rubbing lube into a strap-on dildo. Caitlin then spread her butt cheeks wide apart, and while Frost wasn't sure who was responsible for that it didn't matter. Oh yes, all that really mattered was both women got a vivid image of Killer Frost pushing a strap-on through Caitlin Snow's virgin ass hole, officially popping her anal cherry, quickly followed by that cute little bubble butt being stuffed full with cock, and then fucked.

Admittedly it was perhaps the most frequent fantasy they had been sharing lately, but in this moment it was so very intense, because it truly felt like they were on their way to making that a reality. Also they were still frantically fingering themselves of course, although it was kind of hard to tell who was exactly in control of their hand any more. Not that it mattered. No, all that mattered was in that moment they were both experiencing orgasmic pleasure, enhanced by the vision of their future, and the promises that Killer Frost had made to Caitlin Snow, which also echoed in their minds until they just couldn't take it anymore. Which meant pulling those fingers out, sucking them clean, and then just lying there in the afterglow for a few long minutes.

Then Caitlin mumbled without really thinking it through, "I wish you could hold me right now."

Caitlin then blushed, expecting her 'evil' doppelgänger to mock her, but instead Frost softly admitted, "I wish I could too."

"Yeah?" Caitlin smiled.

"Yeah..." Frost confirmed, hating herself for being so sappy, but unable to help it, "I wanna be behind you, spooning you, whispering how beautiful you are, how wonderful, and how much I love you. Then I want to carry you to OUR bed and make love to you through the night, and I promise you Caitlin, I will. Now, get out of the tub before we prune."

Caitlin laughed softly on that last part, and did as she was told, slowly putting herself to bed and replaying that last exchange in her head, smiling softly as she did so. And then she pushed her luck when she actually tucked herself into bed and whispered, "I love you."

The last thing Caitlin heard before she drifted off to sleep at night was an echoey version of her own voice returning those words, "Love you too, my Caity."


End file.
